Force Bonding
Force Bonding is a Star Wars podcast created by Andrew Laspesa (AndrewTheUncommon) and Mona Martinelli (formerly Kevin Martinelli). In a similar vein to Andrew's previous Star Wars podcast Stay on Target, the podcast centers on the entirety of the Star Wars media franchise, discussing the newest news and content, as well as a deep focus on the impact the franchise has had on the hosts and guests on the show. Unlike past podcasts created by Andrew, this podcast has been posted on the main AndrewTheUncommon channel, as opposed to the GalacticReviewsInc channel. The podcast premiered on February 22nd 2018 and is posted on YouTube, Anchor, Apple Podcasts & Spotify on a typically weekly or bi-weekly schedule. Hosts Main Hosts Andrew Laspesa (36 episodes) Mona Martinelli (24 episodes) Guest Hosts Connor McLaughlin (Episodes 16, 38) Ian DesJardin (Episode 38) Omkar Pratapwar (Episode 38) Episodes The full playlist of every Force Bonding episode, including various sub-series on the feed, can be found here. Side Series In addition to the main Force Bonding show, there are occasional mini-podcast shows posted on the Force Bonding feed on on YouTube, which include: * Force Bonding Follow-Up (October 13th 2018-present)-Andrew discusses various breaking news topics which drop shortly after a regular episode drops, typically which will be discussed in longer form on the main show. * The Mandalorian Recap '(November 13th 2019-present)-Andrew gives his spoiler reviews of the newest episodes of the Disney+ series ''The Mandalorian. * '''Force Bonding Advent Calendar (December 2019)-A daily mini-series in which Andrew shared a favorite Star Wars moment or memory in the lead up to both Christmas and the release of The Rise of Skywalker. The video series was cancelled & deleted partway through the series, but still continued via posts on social media. Force Bonding March Madness Tournament Starting in March 2019 (Episode 22 ), the podcast began the Force Bonding March Madness Character Tournament, a 32-man tournament to determine who is the greatest Star Wars character. The bracket participants and results were determined by fan-submitted rankings, with each matchup results determined half by the podcasts hosts, and half by voting via Twitter polls. The tournament experienced several delays due to the infrequent schedule of the podcasr over the summer, with the winner being revealed on October 5th (Episode 33 ), as Obi-Wan Kenobi (#2 seed) winning in the finals, defeating Anakin Skywalker/Darth Vader (#1 seed). 2019 Tournament Bracket *tournament rankings in parenthesis* Round 1 (Block A) * Anakin Skywalker/Darth Vader (1) def. Wedge Antilles (32) * Lando Calrissian (16) def. K-2SO (17) * Yoda (9) def. General Grievous (24) * Emperor Palpatine (8) def. Jyn Erso (25) * Rey (4) def. Kanan Jarrus (29) * Poe Dameron (13) def. Qui-Gon Jinn (20) * Ahsoka Tano (21) def. Chewbacca (12) * Kylo Ren (5) def. Qi'ra (28) Round 1 (Block B) * Obi-Wan Kenobi (2) def. Jabba the Hutt (31) * C-3PO (15) def. Finn (18) * Darth Maul (10) def. Boba Fett (23) * Princess Leia Organa (7) def. Grand Moff Tarkin (26) * Luke Skywalker (3) def. Darth Revan (30) * Padme Amidala (19) def. R2-D2 (14) * Mace Windu (11) def. Count Dooku (22) * Han Solo (6) def. Captain Phasma (27) Round 2 * Anakin Skywalker/Darth Vader (1) def. Lando Calrissian (16) * Emperor Palpatine (8) def. Yoda (9) * Rey (4) def. Poe Dameron (13) * Ahsoka Tano (21) def. Kylo Ren (5) * Obi-Wan Kenobi (2) def. C-3PO (15) * Princess Leia Organa (7) def. Darth Maul (10) * Luke Skywalker (3) def. Padme Amidala (19) * Han Solo (6) def. Mace Windu (11) Round 3 (Quarter-Finals) * Anakin Skywalker/Darth Vader (1) def. Emperor Palpatine (8) * Rey (4) def. Ahsoka Tano (21) * Obi-Wan Kenobi (2) def. Princess Leia Organa (7) * Han Solo (6) def. Luke Skywalker (3) Round 4 (Semi-Finals) * Anakin Skywalker/Darth Vader (1) def. Rey (4) * Obi-Wan Kenobi (2) def. Han Solo (6) Round 5 (Finals) * Obi-Wan Kenobi (2) def. Anakin Skywalker/Darth Vader (1) Gallery Force Bonding Podcast.png|Force Bonding title card Force Bonding Sprite Design V2.png|Force Bonding logo with character sprites (2019-present) Force Bonding Sprite Design.png|Force Bonding logo with character sprites (2018-2019) Force Bonding Follow-Up.png|Force Bonding Follow-Up logo Force Bonding Holiday.png|Force Bonding Holiday Logo (December 2018/December 2019) Force Bonding Halloween.png|Force Bonding Halloween 2019 Logo (October 2019) Force Bonding March Madness.png|Force Bonding March Madness logo Force Bonding Chicago Design.png|Force Bonding SWCC Logo (April 2019) Category:Shows Category:Podcasts